


Sapnotfound

by 1Drista



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Drista/pseuds/1Drista
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Sapnotfound

*AN; sapnap and george live close to each other for this story-*

George's pov: 

The wind blew on my face from my fan as I stared at my computer screen. I saw that sapnap and dream we're in a call, so I clicked onto the call and joined. "Hey george!" Dream greeted me. "Hi dream." I replied, laughing a bit at how sudden it was. "Hey george." Sapnap greeted me as well. "Hi sapnap." I replied back to him, more enthusiasm then I replied to dream with. "Wanna join us? We are playing Minecraft." Sapnap asked. "Sure." I replied, logging onto minecraft. I waited for it to load. "Hurry up georgeeee" sapnap complained. "Its loading hold on." I said, jokingly sounding annoyed with him. "Your so impatient." Dream joked with sapnap. "Oh shut up dream." Sapnap replied, with a sassy tone. Dream just laughed. "Okay, I'm joining you guys now." I joined in and we imediantly started to joke around with each other. We played for a few hours, joking around with each other just playing. I eventually got a bit tired so I said I was gonna log off. "Wait, george can I come over?" Sapnap asked, eagerly. "Sure." I replied half sleepy. "Bye dream, see you in a bit sapnap." I said before logging out. I walked over to my bed and just plopped face first onto the bed. I yawned trying to keep myself up to wait for sapnap to come.

About 10 minutes or so pass and I hear a knock on my front door. I slumped out of bed and stumbled a bit to the door. I opened it and let sapnap in. "Geez you look tired. Come on." Sapnap said before taking my hand and leading me back to my room. I blushed a bit at the contact of both of our hands. "I- okay." I replied letting sapnap drag me back to my bed. Once we got in my room, I layed down on my bed, and sapnap made a little pallet for himself on the floor.

A few minutes pass and I got more tired. "Hey, sapnap you can come up here if you want." I called out to him, looking down at him from my bed. "Are you sure?" Sapnap replied. I nodded at him and watched him get up. He climbed into my bed with me and got under the covers. I scooted closer to him feeling my eyes get all droopy. "Aww you look so tired and cute." Sapnap teased, laughing a bit. "Hey!" I replied sounding offended and yawned. I shut my eyes and layed my head on sapnap's chest. I felt sapnap's arms wrap around me holding me closer. I felt my face grow hotter as I got even more closer to him. Soon enough my eyes shut and I slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling up with sapnap. As I fell asleep I felt comfortable in his arms.


End file.
